


Shame on you.

by fresh_samosas



Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: F/M, I don’t know how to remove it. She’s 20, If this still says underage, Older Man/Younger Woman, alcohol mention, jimmy is overall morally questionable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresh_samosas/pseuds/fresh_samosas
Summary: Drama Girl Mona tries to slip, but fails. When her friends leave her hanging, she drunkenly calls Mr. McGill to assist.





	1. Lightweight

Joey said that The Dirty Bourbon was the best bar in Albuquerque. While it lived up to its ‘dirty’ title, it was far from the best bar in town. Mona, Joey, and Tyler were seated at a booth far from the stage. The view of the band sucked, and it reeked of cigarettes and cheap whiskey. Mona wasn’t much of a drinker, but she expected to drink at least midtier liquor tonight. She felt incredibly disappointed in Joey’s choice of bar.  


Lost in thought, Mona wasn’t paying much attention to Joey and Tyler’s conversation or the band. Within their little artsy group of film students, it was well established that Joey was kind of a pretentious dick. Mona assumed that he probably chose this filthy shitstain of a bar because it was ‘so authentic.’ She supressed a groan. At least Joey had a fake ID. “If we had went to a restaurant, we would have been able to get drinks by now...” Mona whined.  


“We need to wait until it’s busier,” Joey replied, “They’re gonna look at me real funny if I go up there and order three drinks while it’s slow.”  


Tyler was too stoned to notice that Joey and Mona were speaking. Tyler was engrossed in the chipping cherry wood wall and its crooked portraits. “This isn’t even going to work,” Mona clipped back, “We had to sneak in through the back already.” She lowered her voice, “What are we going to do if they catch us? You’re the only one with a convincing fake ID...”  


Joey rolled his eyes. Mona wanted to punch the pretentious glasses off of his face. “Well, then I guess you two can either puss out or wait and see what happens. I know a kid in my screenwriting class that comes here all the time, and he’s never been carded if he’s with other people.”  


“If you say so,” Mona grumbled.  


Mona checked her watch. It was 9:42PM. They’ve been here for twenty minutes and for all of his big talk, Joey hasn’t had the balls to order three drinks yet. Mona didn’t have a fake ID, but she turned 21 the following month. This was one of three times that she had successfully got into a bar without a valid ID. However, in the past, she had been bold enough to try and order a drink at restaurants without presenting a card. Each time, she had been denied. It was frustrating — if she was old enough to take out student loans, smoke cigarettes, or join the army, why couldn’t she have a simple glass of wine? Mona was getting pretty irritated with the whole evening.  


“Look,” Joey whispered, and Mona and Tyler turned to see what he was gesturing at. A group of drunk grown-ups was clamoring for drinks at the bar, nearly tripping over each other with their fingers pointing at the displayed liquor. “This is my chance,” Joey said, and got up from the booth to approach the bar.  


From their awful booth, Tyler and Mona couldn’t really hear what Joey was ordering. Joey reached in his back pocket to pull out his wallet and fake ID. The bartender looked at it, then returned it to Joey. Joey said something that Mona couldn’t hear. She audibly gasped when she saw the grizzled bartender nod to Joey, and shuffled to the other side of the bar to prepare drinks. He took three glasses from a cabinet, and pulled a handle offf of the wall. Not rotgut, not rotgut, Mona prayed silently in her head.  


Joey was barely able to keep his grin off of his face. He triumphantly returned to the booth with three drinks on a dingy platter. “Japanese whiskey,” he announced proudly, “For the table. I sprung for the nice shit for the lady.”  


Mona took her drink from Joey and looked at it suspiciously. “What is this?” She asked.  


“Whiskey sour,” Joey replied.  


Mona hadn’t been much of a spirits drinker. She usually had a glass of wine around the holidays, or winecoolers with her dorm roommates. _If I’m going to be at this shitty pub for the rest of the night, I might as well be tipsy,_ she rationalized with herself. She took a liberal sip of her drink, immediately setting it down and coughing.  


Tyler said his first words of the evening, his long hair greasy and his eyes dull: “What, first time having a real drink? Do you want Joey to get you a Mike’s Hard instead?”  


Joey scoffed at Mona, and she huffed: “No. I can handle it. I was just surprised. It kind of stung in my mouth.”  


Joey and Tyler looked at each other incredulously, and both took incredibly large sips from their own drinks. They both set them down. A few moments passed in silence, and Joey picked his back up. He slammed nearly half of his drink, dropping it back on the table with a thud. It was barely audible in the noisy bar, but Mona noticed it. She watched the ice cubes in his glass roll around. Joey shrugged, straightening his posture, and leaned towards Mona from across the booth. “You get used to it, honey,” he said, Mona was a bit taken aback by his use of ‘honey.’  


Tyler and Joey began to verbally dissect the band’s audio setup — “It’s archaic, man, it looks so archaic,” Tyler critiqued — and Mona found herself emptying her drink sooner than she thought. While the boys were insulting the band’s choice of gear, Mona found herself thinking about her plans for this upcoming week.  


Mona had two classses on Tuesday, and on Wednesday, she and the boys were scheduled to help Mr. McGill film a commercial for his new practice. Mona had never asked Mr. McGill what exactly led him into commercial production. She was pretty sure that he had mentioned something about being a lawyer in the past, but he never was particularly detailed about it.  


On ocassion, Mona had thought that he was kind of sketchy. The shitty car and nail salon apartment emphasized that. Mona surmised that something bad had happened to him to make him so broke. She noticed that he had looked like he was about to cry after the music shop incident. His car was busted, too. Moved by his sudden emotional burst, she had attempted to give him her cut of the payment back. Mr. McGill had refused, but thanked Mona for thinking of him.  


Mona suddenly felt weird, thinking about his personal life. She moved it to the back of her mind, and sipped her drink again. She never was much of a drinker, but this drink left a warm and fuzzy feeling in her stomach and body.  


“Another round,” Joey announced, pulling Mona from her thoughts. Another drink was placed in front of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Joey brought Mona another drink, and after downing it, Mona began to feel like she was in a fishbowl. She drew her hair back from the nape of her neck, so it hung over her shoulder. Her strawberry blonde locks obscured herself from the rest of the raucous evening. Mona sipped her drink in silence, She never knew she was a quiet drinker. Now she knew. 

She didn’t recall how many drinks Joey and Tyler had, but they appeared to be really bothering the sound staff at the side of The Dirty Bourbon’s stage. What Mona didn’t notice was their jeering gestures and wildly waving hands. Tyler and Joey were making quite the fools of themselves in front of the sound crew, calling them amateurs for their cheap equipment. “Like I said b-before, man,” Tyler hiccuped, “It’s fuckin’ archaic. You’ve got some dinosaur ass shit here.“

Mona looked up from her table and suddenly realized that she was sitting alone. She had assumed Tyler and Joey were a moments’ away from her — not across the entire room. Mona attempted to shift in her seat, but suddenly felt her stomach drop. Whoa. She realized that she hadn’t had that much to eat today, and just guzzled three drinks. Pressing her back up against the booth to steady herself, she turned to see what Joey and Tyler were doing. 

Tyler was still sneering at a gruff soundman, crouching over to imitate an elderly man. “If yoooou’re gonna be doing a show,” Tyler slurred, “You gotta respect the band and get good equipment. This is shit, man, admit it.”

Experiencing secondhand embarrassment, Mona turned away. A loud yelp resounded throughout the bar, Mona turned her head too quick and became nauseous immediately. She saw Tyler crouched over, clutching his crotch, as if — no, that guy definitely kicked him in the dick. Joey lunged for the soundman, but the older man grabbed Joey by the arm and twisted him. Joey didn’t make any noise, but his mouth opened in a silent shout of surprise and pain. 

The soundman grabbed both of Joey’s wrists with one hand to restrain him. Tyler sat on the floor, appearing to hold back tears. Mona’s heart began to flutter, internally panicking - cops, cops are coming, she instantly thought as she noticed another sound crew guy pull out a cell phone. Shit, shit, shit... Mona would lose her financial aid. She would have to move back in with her parents. The girl was freaking out, trying to steady herself to stand and flee to the bathroom in the booth. 

Joey and Tyler were escorted into an ominous gray door by what Mona assumed by security officers. Maybe no one noticed that I was with them, she theorized. Slowly, she stepped down from the elevated booth, and scanned the room for a bathroom. 

Mona scurried into the womens bathroom and held herself steady on the bathroom sink. She felt like the world was spinning. She remembered what her mother told her about alcohol: “If you’re gonna play, you gotta pay. You know how I feel about it.” She had been particularly sheltered and teetotaled most of her life, just up until college. Looking at herself in the mirror, Mona began to panic and think that she overdid it. _They’re going to have to have to call an ambulance, she feared, her anxious thoughts rapidly ran through her head. They’re going to find me passed out in this awful bar’s bathroom and call my parents... God..._

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you want to proof read future chapters. thanks! title is from ‘coushatta’


End file.
